Beelzebub Pure
by silverbluebaka
Summary: Someone's been taking beautiful pictures of Furuichi, and Oga is maybe a little bit jealous. Stalker fic - Yaoi/BL in later chapters. Inspired by the 'Skins Pure' episodes, but only in broad strokes. Rated M for Language and the occasional smut.
1. The secret subtext of emoticons

Mmm- mmm.

Oga ignored the vibrating phone in his pocket. It would be his sister. The last 3 messages had been his sister, demanding that both he and Furuichi head home immediately. It was barely even 5 o'clock – when had he ever been home before 5 o'clock? Never mind that he was just playing video games at Furuichi's house, he'd go home when he was ready.

Mmm – mmm.

"Ugh, fine."

Ignoring Furuichi's complaints, Oga paused the game to check the phone. Yep, 2 messages from Misaki. He opened the older one first:

[Sender: Misaki]

[GET HOME NOW MY BRAINS ARE ALL OVER THE FLOOR WE NEED TO TALK]

Still with no clue what she was so worked up about, Oga opened the second message:

[Sender: Misaki]

[Did you really think you could keep this from me? I'm so fucking proud of you little brother :D ]

Now he was really confused. When had she ever been proud of him? Only ever for delinquent stuff, but he hadn't done anything really bad lately, nothing for this sort of reaction.

He typed out a reply:

[What am I supposed to have done?] [SEND]

Leaving his phone open on the floor next to him, he picked the controller back up.

"Ready?" he asked his friend.

"Yep."

"Dah!" To the little demon, game play was like cartoons, and the gorier the better – 'Mutant Sailor Zombie Scout III' was Baby Beel's version of Elmo.

They both looked to the screen as Oga unpaused the game, and the two boys quickly focused on slashing their way through an army of zombies, trading insults and warnings with each other. Until...

Mmm – mmm.

Oga sighed and hit pause again, Furuichi swearing at him, as his character froze a step away from the end point – Beel slapping the screen to make the zombies move again.

"Who's texts are that damn important?!" Furuichi demanded.

"It's Misaki, she says I've done something," Oga replied as he opened the text. Weirdly, it was a picture of Furuichi. A really good picture, in which Furuichi looked really fucking good. Oga stared at the picture. It was just of his friend sitting at cafe table, but at the same time, it was so much more than that.

His hair seemed to glow compared to the dark light of the cafe. His school books were open on the table, but he was looking out the window instead, chin resting in his hand, straight into the camera on the outside of the window, looking straight at whomever looked at the picture. Oga wondered when Furuichi had become that beautiful.

Still staring at the beautiful picture-Furuichi, Oga jumped when the annoyed living one spoke.

"So what did you do?"

"Oh, um..." Oga looked at the caption of the picture:

[You know what you did ;) ]

Winky-face? WINKY-FACE? What was his sister implying?! Wait, what _was_ she implying? Oga tried to process while Furuichi and Beel looked at him – Furuichi increasingly convinced that Oga had taken one too many hits to the head, Beel wondering if electro-shock therapy would unpause the game any faster.

_"You know what you did" ... a picture of Furuichi... the winky-face... wanting to talk... proud of me... the winky-face... "did" ... the winky-face... Furuichi... __**DID**__ Furuichi? DOES MISAKI THINK FURUICHI AND I HAD SEX? Why would she think that? Where did she get that picture... better save that pic to my phone... But why does she think we've had sex? Do we give off a Had Sex With Each Other vibe and oh shit he's still waiting for an answer. _

"I, um, have to get Baby Beel home." Oga smiled as he picked up Beel, confident he'd avoided the question.

"Seriously, what did you do?" Furuichi asked again, becoming more interested, thinking that it must be something really embarrassing if Oga was avoiding talking about it.

Oga thought for a moment, then bolted out the door, down the stairs, said a hurried goodbye to Mrs. Furuichi as he replaced his shoes and grabbed his bag, threw himself out the door and took off running down the street, Beel slapping his head like a jockey to make him run faster. He was a block away before he slowed down, certain that this time he had avoided the question.

He pulled his phone out to look at the picture again. When had Misaki taken such a good picture of Furuichi? Oga didn't think they spent any time alone together. And more to the point, when had Furuichi started to look that good? Oga paused.

When had he started to think that Furuichi looked good?

Oga shook his head. "It's the photo," he thought, "that damn photo, it just surprised me."

Oga really did jump in surprise when the phone suddenly went off in his hand. Mmm-mmm. Another text message from Misaki, he thought, reading it.

[Sender: Furuichi Takayuki]

[Seriously dude, what did you do?]

For a moment, Oga seriously considered throwing his phone away, but instead shoved it to the bottom of his school bag.


	2. Ethereality bites

During the fifteen minutes it took Oga to walk to his house, he very carefully did not think about the picture. He particularly didn't think about Misaki's caption of the photo, and everything it suggested. And he absolutely did not think about the things he had thought about his best friend in the photo. He did not think about the picture so much, that by the time he closed his front door, he had it memorized.

"I'm home," he called out, sitting down to take off his shoes. Somehow, one small walk and one very small picture - that he was definitely not thinking about - had left him feeling more exhausted than most brawls.

Focusing on his shoes, Oga ignored Beel's warning smacks to his head.

"Yeah, yeah, she'll feed you in a minute, just - " but Oga never managed to finish that sentence as he was suddenly sent flying into the floor.

Shocked, Oga looked up at Misaki, his surprise attacker, "what the fuck was that for?"

"Welcome home, " his sister beamed down at him, "I know your secret."

Oga blushed, the picture leaping into his mind. Mentally shoving the image down, he stood up, dusting off his pants, and tried to think of a way to explain to his still beaming sister that - amazing pictures aside – he wasn't sleeping with his friend. Misaki however moved faster than he could think, and before he could begin, she spoke, punctuating every sentence with a small punch.

"Why are you keeping this a secret eh? You should be proud of yourself, I am! Oh and I showed mum too, she's in shock that you have such a "normal" hobby!"

Misaki stepped back, waiting for a reply. Unfortunately for her, Oga was now more confused than ever, and could only manage a "what hobby?!" while rubbing his abused arm.

Surprisingly, it was Hilda who came to Oga's aid.

"We have seen your website, the one with all the pictures of the young master," she explained cooing at the little demon lord in her arms, Beel having leapt to safety before Misaki first struck.

Oga looked from his sister to the demon nursemaid in yet an even greater state of confusion. "What website?"

"The one with all the pictures of Takachi and Beel!" Misaki said, heading into the kitchen, "a friend of mine who studies art showed it to me today, and I recognised them immediately! I could barely believe that my little brother could be such a great artist!"

Whle Misaki loaded up her laptop at the kitchen table, Oga was attacked by a second hurricane of a family member, as his mother threw her arms around him in tears.

"My Tatsumi, oh, my clever little Tatsumi, I always said you were a deep soul, I always said, didn't I always say Misaki, that Tatsumi was an artist."

Hilda sniffed in disapproval as Oga awkwardly patted his sobbing mother's back. "Just this once, you have done something right. You have managed to capture the young master's essence of great power and wisdom, as well as his truly cute personage – but you need to focus more on the young master and less on the rest."

"Don't listen to her Tatsumi, the pictures of 'the rest' are great too," Misaki said, disentangling Oga from his mother and sitting him down in front of the laptop, "you should be really proud of these. I don't how you did it, but I feel like I'm dreaming when I look at these."

Oga had to agree. It was while looking at the laptop screen that Oga experienced the greatest level of confusion he had ever known. After meeting so many demons, he had come to accept that there existed other worlds that he could not even begin to imagine. He'd just never expected to stumble into one at his kitchen table, and the more Oga looked at the laptop screen, the more he became convinced that he was actually looking into another world.

A world in which his bitchy, pervert of a best friend, might possibly be a fairy princess. A fucking beautiful fairy princess.

Oga stared at the pictures of Furuichi, dozens of them, taken at different times, in different places. Smiling, laughing, studying, walking, eating, every image was different. But just as Misaki had said, they all seemed to Oga to feel dreamy. He spotted the cafe picture Misaki had sent him. It had the same feel as the others, as if the young man in the picture was about to float away, but the eyes still seemed to be looking straight into his own.

Oga sat back quickly and pushed the laptop away, to the annoyance of the three women looking over his shoulder. Before they could complain properly, he said the only thing he could think of that might return his world to normal.

"I didn't take these pictures. I've never even seen them before."

Given the day he was having, he should have known that wouldn't work.

As his mother and sister pointed out that these were obviously pictures of the person he spent most of his time with, Hilda enlarged an image.

It still had the same dreamy feel of the others, but this picture was of baby Beel, standing on the footpath playing with a large leaf. The little demon had such a look of pure joy and wonder on his face as he held the leaf up to the sun, that just looking at it made Oga feel more relaxed.

Until he remembered his own words. Even if the three women didn't believe him, he knew they were true. Closing the big picture he looked again at the rows and rows of images, this time trying not to get drawn in to the pictures of Furuichi. Among the dozens of images of his friend, he counted about ten images of Beel.

Oga looked back at the expectant faces of the three women, and repeated "I didn't take these pictures." Something in his face must have convinced them that he was telling the truth, as they looked back to the screen, but this time with confusion and a little fear on the their faces.

Hilda hugged Beel closer to her, and Oga could see the darkness gathering around her. But the rage he expected to see on her face was absent. Oga knew he probably had the same look too – afraid. Someone had been that close to Beel, and they hadn't realised.

Oga looked back at the screen, something was nagging at him about the pictures, but it wasn't until Misaki spoke that he realised what it was.

"I just, when I saw so many of Beel and Takachi, but none of you, I thought, you must have been taking the pictures."

Oga sat back again. That was it, that's what was bothering him. Nearly fifty pictures of the two people he spent all his time with. But Oga himself was in none of them. Where had he been when someone got this close to the two people he needed to protect?

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for all the positive feedback guys, I'm just getting back into writing after a long time, so any advice and reviews is welcomed. I'm trying to keep the humour of the comic, but as you know, this is a stalker-fic, so my writing style changes a bit, i hope its not too extreme.

Chapter 3 is coming soon, and so will Oga ;)


	3. Nocturnal Admissions

Author's note: Smut ahoy! Chapter 4 will be moving ahead with the plot, but for now, here is the porn. I hope you like it, and if not, constructive criticism is welcomed.

Also, when Oga says 'fairy' he means ethereal, delicate, other worldly etc, but I dont think his character has that sort of vocab, so i went with fairy princess. there are no wands or tiaras involved.

* * *

Later that night, Oga headed up to his bedroom alone. Hilda was refusing to let Beel out of her sight, so he was sleeping with her in Misaki's room. He had convinced his mother not to call the cops, and convinced Misaki not to assemble an army of delinquents, until he had spoken to Furuichi about the photos. In some of them he had been looking at the camera, so there was a chance he knew the photographer, though none of them really believed that.

Pulling his phone from his bag to set his alarm, he realised he hadn't checked it since he had gotten home. Flipping it open, he found four new messages. Ignoring the two from his sister, he opened the others:

[Sender: Furuichi Takayuki]

[What could be so fucking bad you can't tell me? You know I love dirty little secrets! The dirtier the better!]

Oga felt a twinge in his stomach. He seriously doubted Furuichi would want to know what he had been thinking as he'd run out. He opened the next one, which had arrived hours after the other.

[Sender: Furuichi Takayuki]

[Well fuck you then.]

Oga lay back looking at the message. His friend was in full blown Bitchyichi mode, so he would have to put up with _that_ at school the next day. As he climbed into bed yawning, he wondered how the hell he was supposed to bring up the topic of the photos with Furuichi.

Oga opened up the second message from his sister. It contained a link to the website. Clicking on it, he thought about Furuichi's messages. He had a hard time connecting that angry person with the one in the pictures. The more he looked at the more he was convinced Furuichi must have a twin. A beautiful, soulful, dreamy twin.

_Well fuck you then._

Oga rubbed his eyes. Staring at the pictures in the dark was making him sleepy. He clicked on the next image. It was one of the few pictures in which Furuichi was looking straight into the camera, and straight into whoever looked at the picture.

Furuichi was standing in his bedroom doorway, wearing only a towel around his waist. His skin was covered in droplets, so he must have come straight from the shower. Where the light hit the water he seemed to shine, just like in the cafe picture, but that was where the resemblance ended. One hand was raised to push his hair pack from his face, while the other held his towel at his hips. Oga couldn't stop his eyes from lingering there. Furuichi wasn't as muscled as the other delinquents. He was slimmer, but Oga thought he looked sleek, like he could run his hands from Furuichi's chest, down to his stomach and hips in one smooth motion. And then...

_Well fuck you then._

Oga kicked one of his blankets off. He felt hot with so many layers on, and he couldn't get comfortable. Shifting around, his groin rubbed against his blankets, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. He'd almost moaned aloud. He'd been so busy looking at the pict- No! Trying to get comfortable, he'd definitely been so busy trying to get comfortable that he hadn't noticed that he'd gotten hard.

But now that he had noticed, the demanding little organ was all he could think about. As tired as he was, Oga thought he could probably handle it quickly enough – he was a semi-pro. He slipped one hand inside his pyjama pants and palmed his cock, sighing as he felt heat and pleasure spread out from his groin.

Biting his lip to keep his moans in, he lay his head back and closed his eyes... and immediately snapped them open again, his hand flying out of his pants like he had burned it. Towel-Furuichi had been there, waiting inside his eyelids, dripping wet and staring into Oga. Just thinking about it made Oga's cock twitch.

Oga covered his face with his hands, trying desperately to convince himself that he hadn't been about to masturbate over his best friend, that even now his painfully hard cock was throbbing for another reason. Throwing his stupid phone, with its stupid pictures of stupid Furuichi across the room, Oga reached under his bed to his porn stash, desperate to find the other reason for his hard on.

Turning on his lamp, he flipped a magazine open to random page and stared at the woman in the picture. It was a close up of her face, her mouth open and pouting at the camera. One Oga's favourites. He stared at the picture, willing himself to imagine her open mouth around his still hard cock. Closing his eyes to imagine it, Oga finally fell asleep.

_Well fuck you then._

Sitting on his bed, Oga heard a chuckle. Turning towards the sound, he noticed Furuichi standing by this window, glowing in the sunlight. Furuichi had Oga's porn magazine open and was chuckling over a page.

"What's so funny?" Oga demanded. Furuichi didn't laugh at porn – to him it was very serious business.

Furuichi grinned at him, then crossed the room and leaned down over the sitting Oga.

"This is," he replied, holding the picture of the open mouthed woman up to Oga, "this and you. Is this what you like?"

Oga looked at the picture, then swallowing, looked back to his friend. He wasn't sure how to respond so he adopted his trademark glower. Furuichi smiled at him – it wasn't his usual smile, it was the strange fairy princess smile Oga had seen in the pictures, as if Furuichi was smiling in his sleep.

"It _is_ what you like!" Still glowing - and in the back of his mind Oga wondered just how did he fucking manage that – Furuichi leaned forward and whispered into Oga's ear, "it's what I like too."

Then he flicked the tip of his tongue against Oga's ear.

Oga's entire body jolted, as if Beel had just hit him with a bolt of lightning. But instead of the pain that usually followed, he felt heat running through his entire body. He wanted to feel it again, like he had never wanted anything before. But before he could say so, Furuichi moved down to his neck, lightly running his tongue down to Oga's collarbone, stopping when he felt Oga shuddering beneath him.

Furuichi sat back and looked at his friend, who was struggling to process the loss he felt at the removal of that tongue from his skin. Frantically, Oga reached up to pull Furuichi back to him, but his hands seemed to slip through him like smoke.

Furuichi laughed at the confusion on Oga's face, "You can look but you can't touch," he purred as Oga lowered his hands.

"Why not?" Oga demanded angrily. It seemed so unfair to be unable to touch something so close that he wanted so badly, "you touched me."

Furuichi reached his hand up to Oga's face, and Oga instantly forgot his annoyance as the other boy ran his fingers over Oga's lips. "I don't know why not," he replied, slipping a finger inside Oga's mouth, "it's your dream. I don't make the rules."

Oga almost didn't hear him, as he was trying hard to not suck the finger in his mouth – every time he did it turned to smoke. Instead, he held still and let Furuichi's fingers fuck his mouth. He moaned in his throat at the feel of fingers stroking his tongue, gripping his bed sheets to stop himself from leaping on his friend.

Furuichi sensed that Oga was reaching his limit so pulled back, despite Oga's protests. Still with that strange fairy smile from the pictures, he held up the magazine again, "isn't this what you wanted?"

Oga looked at the picture in confusion. There was no way he wanted to wank in his own dream. His cock and balls were throbbing, his heart was racing, and more than anything he wanted to feel Furuichi's tongue again. Not his own hand, and not a picture in a magazine.

"I don't want that," Oga panted out, still gripping the sheets tightly. He looked back at Furuichi's lips, and he nearly came then as he watched Furuichi slowly lick them, suddenly realising what his friend had meant.

And yeah. He really fucking wanted _that_.

At his nod, Furuichi leant forward again, but this time reached for Oga's pants. Pulling them slowly down and off, he exposed Oga's throbbing cock. Oga looked down at it. Even if this was a dream, it still looked like it was about to burst – wet and leaking, he knew it was going to go soon. He tried thinking of anything to hold on, but just the idea of Furuichi's mouth around him sent pleasure shooting through him. When it actually happened, he nearly died.

With one warning lick around the head, Furuichi swallowed Oga entirely. Oga lay back onto the bed moaning loudly, the sheets twisting in his hands. The hot, wet stroking of Furuichi's tongue and lips set his whole body on fire, and his hips started thrusting up into his friend's mouth. This time, Furuichi didn't turn to smoke and if Oga could have spoken right then, he would have thanked god for that.

Oga looked down at his friend, and saw him staring right back at him. The sight of Furuichi also red-faced and panting sent Oga over the edge, and with a final moan he came hard into his friend's mouth. Furuichi swallowed it all greedily, sucking out the last waves of Oga's orgasm. As Oga lay shuddering, Furuichi licked his lips clean, making small sounds of pleasure at the taste.

He crawled his way up his panting friend, and with a small kiss on his neck whispered into Oga's ear, "see you at school tomorrow."

When Oga opened his eyes, daylight was streaming through his window, and his phone alarm was going off. After turning it off, he immediately removed his sticky pants and headed straight to the shower.

As he waited for the water to heat up he thought back on the last moments of his dream, and found himself wondering, how was he ever going to look his friend in the eye today?


	4. The taste of sour wet dreams and chives

**Author's note:** this chapter was not meant to be so long, pt2 got away from me. I'm not completely satisfied with how Oga shows Furu the pics, but being too 'touchy-feely' doesnt really suit their characters, so I hope it still reads ok. and just for clarification this is set some time after the current arc, but the boys are still in 1st year.

Thanks to all the people who left reviews, i'm glad to know people are enjoying this, I hope it continues to please... and I'm aware that dom!dream furu is very OOC, but he is a dream and the differences between fantasy and reality will be addressed in following chapters.

* * *

As he closed his front gate, Oga silently swore that he would look anywhere but at his friend. However, as his very angry friend was waiting right behind him as he turned around, this resolve didn't last long, nor did Oga's feeling of awkwardness around him.

Oga could have kissed him, except that he found he really didn't want to. He didn't want to kiss his furious blonde friend, who swung between hitting on Hilda and complaining about Oga's behaviour. He might have wanted to fuck the dream-fairy Furuichi, but real Furuichi was just his friend, and a less erotic person Oga had never met (excluding Toujo... and Himekawa...).

Oga would have happily let Furuichi continue ranting, but after a few minutes Hilda snapped.

Grabbing hold of Oga's collar, she drew his face close to hers and growled, "when will you ask him about the pictures of the master!?"

Furuichi paused his complaining, "what pictures?"

There were very few things Oga would have liked to do less than show Furuichi the link in his phone, but Hilda's anger reminded him that this wasn't just about Oga feeling awkward. Someone got close to Beel. And considering Beel had Hilda, Furuichi was probably more at risk than the baby.

Opening up the link, Oga passed his phone to Furuichi. "Misaki showed me these yesterday, that's why I left."

"Misaki took these?" Furuichi asked excitedly, looking at the first few images, feeling flattered.

"No. A friend showed them to her. We were hoping you knew who took them," Hilda answered.

Furuichi didn't speak for a while, just kept clicking through the images. When he finally looked up, his face was tense, "You really don't know who took them?"

Hilda, Oga and Beel shook their heads.

Furuichi forwarded the link to his own number, before passing the phone back to Oga smiling, "sorry, I've never seen these before."

Oga blinked in surprise. He had expected hysterics or something, but his friend seemed fine.

Hilda held onto Beel as they walked the rest of the way to school, but her head swivelled everywhere, watching out for anyone suspicious. Oga and Furuichi walked on talking. "Oi, idiot, you ok about this?"

"Hm? It's just some pictures taken on the street, isn't it? Not like someones coming to my house or anything," Furuichi replied shrugging. Oga thought that might be true, most of the pictures had all been taken out in public. Something about that seemed wrong to him though, but he couldn't remember why... Something about Furuichi's house, or room...

Oga forgot about the towel image as Furuichi grabbed his arm to stop him just outside the school gates. Looking up at the school building he said, "just, don't tell any of _them_, about this, the photos, ok?"

Furuichi waited until Oga nodded to release his arm, the turning back to Hilda with a smile he walked into the grounds, Oga following them. His friend was obviously not happy about the pictures, but Oga was relieved that he wasn't panicked. He felt his phone in his pocket. He was especially relieved that his friend was behaving like the real Furuichi and not the dream one.

The idea of two Furuichis began to appeal to him. Kind of like being attracted to his best friend's twin brother. A twin that didn't bitch constantly, or harass the girls, or get kidnapped every other Tuesday, or cheat at video games, or steal his manga volumes... a twin who used his mouth for things other than complaining.

Oga spent the next few hours lost in thoughts of The Other Furuichi. The classes he usually skipped or didn't pay attention in seemed to go much quicker as he day dreamed the hours away, but as lunch drew near, he realised that thanks to his fantasies, he needed to quickly slip off to the bathrooms and handle his problem.

Leaving Beel with Hilda, he scurried to the toilets at the end of the hall, feeling very grateful that the new Ishiyama High had bathrooms close enough to the classrooms that he wouldn't get shocked by Beel while in the toilet. Locking the stall door, he pulled out his phone and spent the next 5 minutes alone with The Other Furuichi... and then another 10 minutes after that just to be on the safe side.

The lunch bell had rung by the time he had finished, so with as close to a smile as he ever came, Oga headed up to the roof. He practically skipped up the stairs, wondering if this was how people who fell in love with anime characters felt, but as he opened the door to the roof he froze, staring.

The Other Furuichi, the dream fairy Furuichi, was standing at the edge of the roof, looking down at the school yard. The breeze moved his hair and shirt, and he seemed on the edge of floating off, as if his grip on the wire fence was the only thing holding him down. He turned and looked at Oga, whose stomach was doing flips, frowned and said "Well it's about fucking time! We thought you must've fallen in."

Oga blinked in confusion. That was the Real Furuichi. Not the Other Furuichi, but the real one. His friend. His best friend. His best friend, who Oga had just masturbated over in the bathrooms. Who he had been fantasising about all day. Who he had had the wettest wet dream ever about last night.

The only one.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Standing outside a convenience store that afternoon, Furuichi typed out a message.

[To: Miki Hisaya]

[Are we still on for tomorrow?] [SEND]

While he waited for a reply he opened up the web link he'd sent himself from Oga's phone that morning, clicking on the first image that loaded on his screen. Earlier that day he'd decided that he would go through each picture until he could figure out some pattern or a clue to who the photographer was, certain that he could narrow it down to a few blocks at least. However on clicking through the images he was forced to admit that locations were too varied; some were taken in the shopping districts, some in the park, and some on his route to Oga's house.

When Miki replied a few minutes later, he was relieved he had a reason to stop looking through them. The pictures embarrassed him. He knew he was one handsome devil, but he didn't like how the pictures seemed to see through him, exposing the side of himself Furuichi tried to keep hidden from the delinquents around him. He had to admit that they were really beautiful pictures, and the ones of Beel playing made him smile... but looking at the pictures of himself, he felt as if someone was looking into his soul. He'd had more than enough experience with that previously, and hated the idea of being exposed so publically... just thinking of all the people who could see him like this made his skin prickle as he imagined invisible eyes watching him. Shuddering he opened the message;

[From: Miki Hisaya]

[Yep, picking up supplies as we speak]

There was image attached of a basket full of lollies and red bull. Furuichi grinned. This was one image he was glad to see. Since returning to Ishiyama High, he and Miki had made a point of meeting one afternoon a week to study. But every so often they had a weekend marathon: video games all Friday night, then studying Saturday and Sunday. They held them at Miki's house so Oga wouldn't crash- sometimes literally – the party. Furuichi's parents had only let him attend the same high school as Oga as long as he agreed to keep his grades up, which was nearly impossible with so many demons and delinquents in his life, so hiding at Miki's to study had seemed the perfect solution.

[To: Miki Hisaya]

[Awesome... just got new Mutant Sailor Zombie Scout... I'll bring it and chips] [SEND]

Slipping his phone into his pocket, he headed into the convenience store to grab the chips. Gaming and studying were the most normal activities in his life, which, thanks to Oga, made them the most unusual activities too.

Furuichi frowned, thinking back to lunch. Oga had been very odd. He'd seemed twitchy ever since he arrived on the roof, and had fumbled when Furuichi had passed food to him. It quickly became obvious Oga was thinking about those fucking pictures - he seemed to be expecting Furuichi to have some sort of meltdown, as partway through lunch break Furuichi had started to catch Oga watching him; just thinking back to it made Furuichi throw the chips into his basket a little harder than he should have. He had eventually snapped and gone back to the classroom alone.

It annoyed him when Oga worried about him. Furuichi knew he was weaker than everyone else, but he had said he was fine, even if he wasn't, and it still irritated him when his friend thought he couldn't handle this.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket snapped Furuichi out of his thoughts, and he realised he had been strangling a packet of chips. Checking the store clerk hadn't seen that, he put them back and pulled out his phone.

[From: Miki Hisaya]

[NO SOUR CREAM AND CHIVES!]

Looking at his basket sheepishly, Furuichi put one of the two packets back... he loved the flavour but apparently few people could stand his breath after, so walking alone was his best chance to eat them.

[To: Miki Hisaya]

[ ok... :'( ] [SEND]

Grabbing a few more packets of differing flavours, he headed up to the counter. He was blissfully walking out of the store eating the second bag of chips when the reply came.

[From: Miki Hisaya]

[You're eating them now aren't you -_- ...you disgust me]

[To: Miki Hisaya]

[I regret nothing] [SEND]

Laughing around his chips, Furuichi put his phone away and headed home. It felt inordinately good to have one normal friend. Even though Miki was as likely to get into a brawl as all his other friends, he was still more concerned with grades and entrance exams than demons and spells.

He was tipping the last of the crumbs out of the bag into his mouth as he closed the front door behind himself, trying to swallow before calling out "I'm home," and heading into the kitchen, where he dumped his bags full of bags of chips, fending off his little sister's interest in them with his chive breath- Miki be damned, those chips could do no wrong.

He gave his mother a quick kiss and a "hello" while looking over her shoulder at the dinner she was preparing. Before he could even ask "what's for dinner?" Mrs. Furuichi sternly told him that it "wouldn't be ready for a while and don't you have homework?"

Furuichi sighed. Grabbing his school bag, he headed up to his room. Despite what most people thought, including many of the students, the Ishiyama High teachers did occasionally set homework. Tonight however, he had more pressing concerns, so when he entered his room, he opened his laptop instead of his textbooks and searched for the website that had posted the pictures. It didn't take long, and after bookmarking the address, he began browsing the images. He didn't like them any better on a larger scale.

He clicked through image after image of himself - smiling, frowning, sitting, walking, so many different pictures but somehow all of them with that same look on his face. Fragile, weak and vulnerable. He hated them, but he kept looking, trying to spot anything that would help him figure out who this photographer was.

In one of the picture he was looking straight at the camera, and Furuichi found himself staring into his own eyes, and for one surreal minute he was sure that wasn't him. He'd certainly never looked at a person like that... the feeling of being looked into was so uncomfortable, that people would have told him if he did that. He shook his head as he clicked onto the next image, wondering if this was starting to mess with his head, and as the image opened up, he ran for the nearest toilet.

Head held over the bowl, he threw up everything he had eaten that day, coughing and heaving as bile and food gushed out of his mouth. He could still feel his stomach heaving even after it was empty. After resting a moment, he rinsed his mouth, thinking that Miki had been right about the chips- they tasted awful the second time around.

Afterwards, he went downstairs and watched tv with his sister until dinner was ready. He smiled at his dad's jokes although he wasn't listening, complimented his mother on the food although he couldn't taste anything, and then helped his sister wash up.

Sometime later, after his father and mother and sister had all bathed, he headed to the bathroom to take his own. As he undressed he very carefully did not look at the mirror, certain that if he saw himself right then he would be sick again. Once undressed he set about scrubbing every part of his body that he could reach. He soaped and lathered and scoured every inch of himself again and again, and it wasn't until his skin started to sting and turn red that he stepped into the hot bath, where he stayed submerged up to his nose until he started to shiver from the cooling water. Finally forced to get out, he carefully dried himself, wrapped his towel tightly around his waist and walked to his bedroom. He had left the door open when he ran out, and could see that it was near pitch black inside, the only light coming from the hallway. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into his room and in the darkness, crossed to his window and drew the curtains closed, returning to shut his door before finally turning on the light.

Not looking at the window, he quickly put on his pyjamas, turned off the light and slipped into his bed. Then he lay awake staring up into the darkness, trying to think of anything but the image of himself on the computer screen, coming into his room wet and dripping from the bath... and of who ever had been watching him through his window.


	5. Dinner with demons

**Author's note**: Mina-chan, Gomen for the wait T.T Chapter 6 will be up in the next few days.

Please enjoy

-SBB

* * *

"This is a matter for the police Tatstumi," Oga's mother said at his left, as she placed the family dinner on the table, "we need to get this pervert locked away for good."

"They don't lock people up for taking photos." Mrs. Oga's eyes narrowed, and Oga's bowl was passed to him only half filled.

"If Taka-chi prefers, I can get an all-girl-security team together with two phone calls," Misaki said from Oga's right, her phone already open to dial, "24-7 protection until we can destroy this freak."

"An all-girl-security team would end up killing the idiot." Misaki slowly closed her phone, nodding begrudgingly – and besides, Oga thought, Furuichi didn't need anymore opportunities to hit on women.

"Creepichi is no longer permitted near the Young Master," Hilda growled as she placed Beel in his high-chair across the table, "and you must acquire one of these 'cameras' and take more pictures of the Master."

"Oh, what a wonderful idea - then I can finally show off my grandson! We should have a portrait done with the whole family."

"It'd be cheaper to just buy a new digital camera, mum – ooh, Hilda we can email pictures to your family in Macao!"

"The Great Demon Lord would be very pleased by pictures of the Young Master!"

"Dabu da - eeeh!" Beel interrupted, gesturing with his spoon. Oga nodded in agreement. The demon's surrogate mother, grandmother and aunt were far scarier than any stalker ever could be.

The meal continued in much the same manner as it began. The women of the house would argue their respective cases, and Oga would offer a short and sometimes illogical rebuttal. Finding themselves mostly ignored, Baby Beel and Oga's father began commentating the debate, and availing themselves of unattended seconds. As a result, only the two weakest members of the Oga household left the table feeling satisfied in any manner.

While Mrs. Oga took the dishes to the kitchen, and Misaki went to research private security, Hilda was left free to continue her argument; that until blood was spilt, her master – and by extension, Oga - was to stay far away from Furuichi. This idea left Oga feeling unusually conflicted. Most of his problems could be solved with violence. And if that didn't work, more violence usually did the trick. He certainly planned on being very violent when he found out who was taking the pictures. But he couldn't be sure when that would actually happen, and the idea of avoiding his best friend indefinitely had given rise to his new-found conflict.

On the one hand it would be in Beel's best interests. And ever since lunch, Oga had considered that some distance between himself and his suddenly sultry friend would be a good idea. Also, it would shut Hilda up. Three very solid arguments in favour of avoiding Furuichi.

On the other hand, he didn't want to avoid him.

As Oga brooded and Hilda growled, Misaki squealed. The very strange noise stopped all other sound in the room, as the family all looked to Misaki.

"He's so cute! Awww, look at his widdle face... Oh! And Hilda – so pretty! Mum, come and look at-" looking up from her laptop, it was then that Misaki became aware that the whole family was staring at her. Blushing, she pointed at the screen, "new pictures of Beel."

Now, all baby pictures are cute. But some pictures are so cute that the people looking at the momentarily forget that they were taken by an unknown voyeur. The sight of Baby Beel sharing his afternoon croquette with Hilda had Mrs. Oga tearing up. Hilda blushed as she saw herself cuddling her little lord in the park. Mr. Oga planned to print the image of Beel defeating a large bug to show off to his colleagues. Baby Beel posed on the table, preparing for his next close up. Oga noticed he still wasn't in any of the pictures.

Then he noticed that neither was Furuichi.

He turned to his sister, "hey, are these the only ones uploaded today?"

Misaki tore herself away from Beel's pictures long enough to confirm that they were.

Oga turned to Hilda gloatingly, "that settles it, there's no need to avoid Furuichi - this guy followed us, not him."

Without looking away from the screen, Hilda punched him in the shoulder, Misaki elbowed him in the gut, and Mrs. Oga smacked the back of his head. As Oga lay on the ground struggling to breathe, Hilda spoke.

"Most of the images on this website are of Creepichi, not the Master. Clearly, he is the one this person is interested in – perhaps perverts attract perverts... Without the object of his obsession around, the Master's cuteness was obviously the only thing worth photographing."

"Plus," Misaki added, "Takachin almost always walks home with you – this guy was probably just waiting somewhere for his chance."

"All the more reason to go to the police, Tatsumi – this person could be anywhere!" Mrs. Oga concluded.

As the three women looked down in united disapproval, Oga tried to come up with a reasonable excuse for why their reasonable suggestions were so unreasonable to him.

He didn't want the police involved because he wanted to destroy this pervert himself, but his mother would never allow it if she knew; and he didn't want private security around Furuichi for the same reason that he didn't want to be separated from him. But he knew if he explained to Hilda and Misaki that he was feeling... not jealous, maybe kinda almost - but not jealous - possessive, no... worried. Yes. Worried. He was worried about his friend. Furuichi was prone to kidnappings, and it was annoying having to cut into their video game time to go and get him. But Hilda and Misaki would definitely misunderstand if he tried explaining.

So he didn't.

That night while Beel slept, Oga lay awake, thinking about the feelings that if anyone were to ask, he absolutely wasn't feeling.

He knew he was annoyed, but he wasn't sure why. He was pissed that some freak was photographing Beel. He was worried that the same pervert was apparently obsessed with his best friend. He was very confused by the discovery of the new side of his aforementioned friend... but he wasn't sure why he was annoyed.

He opened up his phone. Squinting as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, he opened up the website - it was easier since he had saved it to his favourites list – and began browsing the images.

It didn't help. As Oga looked at them, he felt even more annoyed than before. He still thought they were amazing pictures, but looking at them irritated him.

Closing the website, he opened up his phone images and began scrolling through. There were lots of pictures of his fights – if he thought he was facing a good opponent, Oga would get Furuichi to take pictures of the fight to look at after – and plenty of pictures of defeated enemies, Oga and Beel posing by their bruised faces. There were even a few pictures just of Beel playing – Oga had no idea when or why he had taken those. Looking through the pictures, Oga wondered if one of his old opponents could be behind this. Nearly all the pictures on the website were taken when he had been nearby, yet he wasn't in a single one; that certainly suggested that the stalker was no friend of Oga's. And if this was some sort of revenge thing, the stalker had definitely picked the right two people to threaten, though he would hardly be the first person to try that approach.

Oga growled. It hadn't taken the local delinquents long to realise that taking Beel or Furuichi – or any of his boys technically, certainly he'd be just as worried, probably, about any of them, NOT just Furuichi, who admittedly was his best friend but not definitely not more than that – was a sure way to call him out for a fight. But somehow they had failed to understand that while taking those most important to him got them his full attention, it also meant getting a full arse kicking.

Trying to ignore the little voice that pointed out that Furuichi was obviously a weakness of his, Oga continued looking through his own pictures. Spread throughout all the albums were images of Oga and Furuichi together. Oga looked at these pictures, trying to match his friend's face to the online images, but he just couldn't see it anywhere; that enthralling softness that the Other Furuichi had. He had definitely seen it on the roof that afternoon, so he knew they were the same – he knew that, even though it still didn't make sense to him - but in all the pictures Oga had taken, they were just playing around, laughing or yelling. His friend was just his friend. While the other images had turned him on, these ones just made him laugh remembering the days they represented.

Going to the beach and the park, playing video games all night for Oga's birthday, or laser-tag for Furuichi's, or just hanging out with their new friends from Ishiyama, though there were far more of the two of them alone. Looking at the pictures of his best friend he felt happy, but he still felt that little worming thread of annoyance, that he couldn't explain.

He was looking at his New Years Eve pictures when he finally understood.

Oga and Furuichi had gone to the canal to watch the fireworks with the Saint group. Kunieda and the Red Tails had invited everyone, even some of their demon contacts. They had had picnic dinners, and semi-serious brawls while they waited for the sun to set and the fireworks show to start. Lamia had borrowed Oga's phone to take pictures of Hilda and Beel watching the show, so until now, Oga hadn't really noticed Furuichi in the background. Looking through the pictures from the night, Oga felt the annoyance drive away his earlier happy memories. He could see it clearly now, image after image of his friend looking up at the lights with that look on his face, like he was considering floating up into the sky with them.

Clenching his teeth, he put his phone away, and stared into the darkness too tense to sleep. He was jealous, he could admit that now, to himself at least. Jealous that this person had noticed what he hadn't, had seen that side of Oga's best friend, had realised how precious it was, before Oga had even noticed it was there.

Oga wasn't annoyed; he was furious, livid, frustrated, all with himself for not seeing it first.

* * *

**Author's footnote: **Dear Oga, if you want people to stop kidnapping your friends, how about you stop making friends with them mid-brawl? Go back to chapters, and kill Takamiya.

Sincerely, Furu-fan girls everywhere.

(When the SoloCo. assassin stabbed Taka-douche, I cheered. He sucks - SBB)


	6. Questionable-Con versations

**Author's note: **so even though reviews give me the warm fuzzies, I don't usually reply to them, mostly because I'm either writing, working or sleeping, so here are some replies for some of chapts 4&5 reviews:

**BeckonBacon** - yep, I was aiming for the way Furuichi laughs off a lot of the stuff that happens, even when it effects him deeply, so I wanted him to react in private.

**caliconeko**: everyone stares at furu, he's adorable.

**Surely Blue**: same with beckonbacon, if you're not upto the mob-ichi arc of the manga, theres a lot in it about how furuichi internalizes his problems because he doesnt have the physical strength to stand up to the delinquents. its quite sad, and very painful arc to read.

**MMBC**: he is the brains of the operation XD.

**kitty tokyo**: , that how my friends and I text, so i was a bit worried they might be too fem,glad you liked them. **marshylyric**: thank you and thank you, i tend to write angst better than humour, so i felt it was time for some comedy, and thats basically how i see the heirachy at the oga house.

**beckonbacon**: oga has had a few cruisy chapters, it was time for some reality angst

**guest:** alaindelon doesnt need to stalk, he watches furu sleep every night from his wardrobe

chap 222 spoiler - how awesome is Misaki? I'm having visions of her forming a contract with Hilda and taking over hell. though the fighting between the 3 furuchibis makes me sad, he's so damaged.

On with chapter 6. please enjoy.

-SBB

* * *

Furuichi knew he was weaker than most of his friends. He'd mostly come to terms with that. He knew that in a fight, his goal was to get out of the way until it was over. He knew all this. That did not make being babysat any easier.

And that was definitely what this was – there was no other way to look at it. He blamed Oga for it. Partly, he blamed the stalker too, but mostly he blamed Oga.

It had started during their lunch break. Hilda and Oga had been fighting over whether or not to walk home with Furuichi. After spending ten minutes trying to interrupt them, Furuichi had finally managed to explain that he was meeting up with Miki that afternoon for their gaming and study marathon. For Hilda and Furuichi that was the end of the discussion, but despite Miki living in the opposite direction, Oga had wanted to come with him. That's when things clicked.

"This isn't about wanting to hang out after school, you think I can't take care of myself!" Furuichi yelled, leaping up and pointing at Oga.

Without looking up from his lunch, Oga replied, "obviously."

"WHAT?" Furuichi yelled grabbing Oga's collar, "DON'T JUST SAY IT LIKE THAT!" he yelled into his friend's face.

Oga's eyes widened at the sudden proximity. "H-how else should I say it – you do need looking after," he said, trying very hard not to stare at Furuichi's lips that were suddenly very near to his own.

"I DO NOT! AND ESPECIALLY NOT FROM YOU!"

"What is- who would you rather look after you?" Oga asked quietly.

By this point Furuichi was so furious he was shaking, but he was close enough to see the slight tensing in his best friend's face. To most people, Oga's face looked the same as usual, but to Furuichi it was the rarely seen sign that he had gone too far, and had hurt Oga.

Furuichi took a deep breath, and visibly calming himself, released Oga's collar. "Nobody," he explained stepping back, "I don't want anybody 'looking after' me... and I said especially you, because you should already know I don't need babysitting. Just because I'm not a brawler, doesn't mean I need you to hold my hand, you got that?"

Oga's mouth twitched into something that might have been the beginning of a smile. Furuichi gave him a light shove and a smile.

"Ok," Oga had finally answered, "I won't babysit you."

And that had been the end of it, until school ended and Furuichi found Natsume waiting to escort him to meet up with Miki. Oga had sent Kanzaki to look after him, but having better things to do, Kanzaki had sent Natsume, who was currently carrying Furuichi's overloaded book bag.

Furuichi swore up and down he would make Oga pay for the indignity, and was explaining his plans for vengeance to Natsume when he realised the older boy was laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You obviously," Natsume said chuckling, "no, no, calm down – I meant the pair of you, Oga-chi included," he said when Furuichi began turning a deep purple of rage. "It's just funny how Oga is usually not worried about anything, and you're the one panicking over the little things... then but whenever you're the one in trouble Oga gets all mother hen-ish. It's cute," he said slinging an arm around the incensed freshman's shoulders, leaning to whisper in Furuichi's ear "you know how much I like cute things."

Furuichi leaned back awkwardly - it would be the height of irony if he was in more danger from his escort than from the stalker. Natsume could get...handsy. Usually Furuichi felt flattered, but sometimes he felt like a lamb getting snuggled by a wolf.

It suddenly occurred to Furuichi that if the photographer was someone he knew, this might be the place to start. He pushed Natsume away with what he hoped was an unconcerned laugh, but might have been a tad too squeaky.

"So, Natsume senpai, do you know why Oga sent you?"

Natsume released his hold on Furuichi easily, though a little disappointed, "no, Oga just told Kanzaki that you shouldn't be alone for a while... so why is Oga so worried about you being on your own?" Natsume asked. A sudden thought occurred to him, "are you feeling ok? Not feeling –down? Depressed?"

Furuichi snorted, "I'm not suicidal, though thanks for asking."

Natsume sighed in relief, "well that's good – so why do you need babysitting then?"

"I DO NOT NEED BABYSITTING! OGA, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Furuichi yelled at the sky, "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU NO GOOD INTERFERING SHIT FOR BRAINS OVER PROTECTIVE BUSYBODY!"

"Busybody?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow at Furuichi as he caught his breath.

"Well he is," Furuichi finally replied, feeling a bit embarrassed as he noticed the passerbys staring at him.

"Over protective?"

"Shut up."

"Cute. But anyway, why am I here?"

Furuichi wondered how to respond. If Natsume was his stalker, then he had to be careful what he said. No one knew what the other boy was capable of, but he was definitely stronger than Furuichi, that was a given.

"Oga's sister found this website," he began, "and it had ...a lot of pictures on it. Of me... And I don't know who took them, so Oga's just a bit worried -"

"You don't know who took them?" Natsume interrupted him, alarmed, "But you look at the camera in half of them!" he said as he pulled out his phone.

"You've seen them?" Furuichi squawked in horror. He looked around, wondering if he should run.

"Well, yeah, if it's the same website, a friend showed it to me ages ago, ah here," he held out the phone, "These pics?"

Furuichi only had to glance at them to recognise them. He nodded, edging away.

"You said a friend showed them to you?"

"Yeah, but she didn't take them."

"How long ago – wait, SHE? You said a girl showed you?" Furuichi asked, suddenly less eager to run.

"Yeah, we work together. Shit, I would have told you about them if I knew, but I figured you had posed for them... this explains why you weren't showing the Red Tails."

"Why would I show them to the Red Tails?" Furuichi asked horrified. He didn't want anyone to see how fragile he looked in them, least of all the perfectly powerful girls from Ishiyama.

"Because you look hot," Natsume answered simply, "honestly, I never knew you had it in you. Then I saw these, and, well..." Natsume paused for a moment, then dropping the book bag, moved forward suddenly, and Furuichi found himself backed against the wall of the building behind him. Natsume was somehow looming over him, very much wearing his wolf face. "I made that towel picture my computer background you know."

Furuichi's heart was racing as he looked up at Natsume. Like a wolf snuggling a lamb, he had thought. Nope, wrong answer, zero points awarded - this wolf definitely wanted to eat him.

"Na- Natsume senpai, I have to meet my frieehehh-" Furuichi suddenly found himself unable to speak as Natsume placed a single kiss against his neck, his breath catching in his throat. Furuichi felt heat and shivers spread through his body as Natsume nibbled up his neck, his hands coming to rest on Furuichi's waist, his thumbs making small circles just underneath his school shirt.

Furuichi couldn't think straight. He had sometimes enjoyed Natsume's flirting, and his lips were currently turning Furuichi's knees to liquid, but he didn't really want to be doing this, though for the life of him he couldn't think of a reason to stop the hands, until Natsume spoke.

"There was one thing I didn't get to see in that picture," he said, his fingers tracing the waistband of Furuichi's pants, "I've been wondering what you had hidden under that towel," he murmured into the younger student's ear.

His words were like a cruel bolt of clarity for Furuichi, and placing both his hands on Natsume's chest, he pushed him away firmly, surprising Natsume with his sudden strength.

Head down, hair covering his eyes, Furuichi spoke, "that picture," he began, swallowing, "that towel picture that you liked so much," the bitterness in his voice causing Natsume step back, "that was taken through my window. My bedroom window. In my home. Where I'm supposed to be feel safe enough to get dressed and wear towels and sleep without worrying that someone's watching me! My room is on the second storey – they had to use a telescope to see in there! Can you imagine what that's like?!"

Natsume had backed away when Furuichi started shouting. He felt guilty, as well as a little stupid for doing exactly what Oga had wanted Furuichi protected from. However, looking at Furuichi now, fists clenched and brow drawn, he didn't think Oga had to worry as much as he was.

Raising his hands to show he was backing off, he spoke slowly to try and calm his underclassman.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that - "

"No you shouldn't have!"

Natsume paused before continuing, "I know, I- I just got carried away, I should have realised that the photos would mean something different for you, the way they were taken."

When Furuichi didn't say anything, he continued.

"Can I just say one thing? About the towel picture? Not about it about it," he rushed seeing Furuichi's scowl deepen, "but something that might help?"

Furuichi nodded cautiously.

"You know how Himekawa always goes on and on about the girls he fucks? All sorts of details, yeah? About the girls, and what they did?"

Furuichi nodded – he'd been a very attentive listener to those stories.

"Did you ever notice that Kanzaki never says anything about Yuka?"

Furuichi thought for a moment, then nodded again, "So? What does that have to with – my situation?"

Seeing that he was willing to listen, Natsume lowered his arms, "my point is that boys don't like to share their toys – Himekawa talks because he doesn't care about the girls, while Kanzaki doesn't talk because he doesn't want anyone else even thinking about Yuka like that," he explained, "I don't think your stalker is, you know, 'into you', because he put that picture up for anyone to see."

The theory did make some sense to Furuichi, though he thought he might have just been desperate for it to be true. He unclenched his fists, and Natsume quietly sighed in relief.

"Come on," Natsume said, picking up the forgotten book bag, "let's go meet your friend. I promise I won't try anything," he added when Furuichi looked at him suspiciously.

"You better not," Furuichi said as they started walking.

They spent the next few minutes walking in silence, Natsume annoyed with himself for blowing his chance, Furuichi trying very hard not to wonder how far it might have gone if he hadn't snapped.

"What?" Natsume asked the second time he caught Furuichi glancing at him.

"Oh, um, nothing, just making sure you're not going to try anything."

Natsume rolled his eyes. He probably deserved that but, "I'm not some sex crazed monster – I know no means no." He looked across at the other student, "not that you were saying no."

Furuichi looked very determinedly at his shoes, but Natsume could still see he had gone bright red.

"It - it wasn't, awful," Furuichi mumbled to his shoes, "not that I'd want to do it again," he hurried to explain, "but it was... nice," he finished lamely. "But I prefer girls."

Natsume worked very hard to keep from grinning widely, "your denial face is cute, you know. There's nothing wrong with kissing boys too."

"I know that. Sorry, let me clarify – I definitely do not want to do it again with you. Other boys might be ok." Furuichi looked back at the stunned senpai, "did you really think you're the first guy I've ever kissed? I have a stalker for fucks sake– like you said, I'm hot." He flicked his hair for emphasis, and Natsume burst out laughing.

He threw an arm around Furuichi's shoulders. "let's get you to this friend of yours."

A few minutes later they approached the cafe where Miki was waiting, and Furuichi ran on ahead, Natsume following slowly.

"Hey Miki."

"Hey. What took you so long?"

"oh, uh, that was - "

"Sorry, that was my fault," Natsume said slipping in with a smile, "got a bit held up."

Furuichi was not blushing, he was not blushing, he was definitely blushing.

"Ok," Miki said slowly, looking between the two, "well are you ready to go now?" he asked, taking the book bag out of Natsume's hand while looking at Furuichi.

"Ye-yes. Definitely. Thanks for walking me," he said turning to Natsume, "but we'll be fine from here."

Natsume considered Oga's instructions - Escort Furuichi Off The Streets - for a moment, but remembering Furuichi's earlier stance, and considering Miki's current stance, decided it was unnecessary.

He waved to them as they left, observing Miki as they walked away, so caught him looking back before they turned the corner. For a moment he considered following them, but decided against it. Miki was definitely the kind of boy who didn't like to share his toys.

* * *

**Author's footnote**

emotional gauntlet, run.

the boys dont like to share theory was told to me by 2 different male friends, so plz dont think i'm being sexist. girls get possessive too, but we talk about everything anyway... I think we can all agree that kanzaki/yuka are an indirect kiss away from cannon, so i went there.

also, i just checked the filters, and apparently there are no furu/natsume fics on . *feels like a pioneer*


	7. Fifty-Six days later

**Author's note: **Plot relevant porn. that is all.

* * *

"Yes!" Furuichi screamed out in joy, "suck it Miki!"

Miki threw down his controller in annoyance, "you cheat, I'm sure of it," he complained, while Furuichi continued to celebrate his third consecutive win.

"No need, I'm just pure talent. The controller is my instrument," Furuichi said, striking a pose.

"Play with a lot of 'joysticks' do you?" Miki smirked.

"Why don't you ask your mum about my joysti- OW!"

The two boys spent a few moments grappling on the lounge room floor, Miki easily overpowering Furuichi. While he held his friend in a headlock, he noticed it was well after 2AM. Releasing Furuichi, they began moving the remaining chips and lollies to the side for breakfast, and setting up their futons on the floor for the night.

They were already in their pyjamas, so while Furuichi got comfortable, Miki turned out the light, using the glow from his phone to guide his way to his own sleeping place. He settled himself under the blanket and for a moment both boys lay silently, looking up into the darkness.

"Hey, Furuichi... are you awake?"

"...yeah."

"...are you tired?"

"...not really – I had a lot of red bull."

"... do you wanna make out?"

* * *

Exactly two months ago, in that very same spot on the floor, Miki had first kissed Furuichi. Miki's mother often worked late nights, so the boys had snuck into the liquor cabinet, and after a few bottles of beer, and a hysterically funny TV show that neither of them could remember, Miki had leaned over and kissed Furuichi. Furuichi had been too surprised to do anything until he felt Miki's tongue press at his lips, at which point he had pulled away. They had gone to sleep embarrassed, and in the morning Miki had apologised for the kiss, and confessed to being gay. Their afternoon studying had ended early and awkwardly.

They met up to study on the following Tuesday, and Furuichi told his nervous friend that it was ok with him if Miki liked boys. They had worked on their maths, and parted again as friends. The Tuesday after that they had talked about their first kisses; Miki's had been the captain of his middle school karate club in Nara; Furuichi's had been with a girl in kindergarten after he shared his jelly beans with her – they broke up when she caught him colouring with another girl. The Tuesday after Furuichi had asked what Miki liked about boys more than girls. While Miki talked about wanting to touch broad shoulders and ripped abs, Furuichi blushed. Miki had noticed.

The following Tuesday, while they planned for their monthly marathon, Miki kissed Furuichi in the kitchen as they were pouring drinks, and was rewarded with a lecture on the evils of taking advantage of a person with their hands full. Miki took that to mean he could kiss Furuichi as long as he asked first, and Furuichi didn't say no.

That Friday night, exactly one month before the present, and one month after their first kiss, they kissed again. Few people would consider Wii Boxing romantic, but when Miki saw Furuichi flushed, laughing, and panting from the activity, he had paused the game to ask his friend if he could kiss him. Furuichi had only hesitated for a moment before nodding, and going to sit on the couch. At first they had just looked at each other, before Miki leant forward, and pressed his lips to Furuichi's, pulling back after a moment.

Unsatisfied, he leant forward again, one hand behind Furuichi's head to pull him closer. The unexpected pulling caused Furuichi to unbalance and he landed awkwardly on top of Miki; who took advantage of the happy event to lie back with Furuichi completely on top of him, wrapping both his arms around him to steady him and pull him close. Finding himself held tight, and within inches of Miki's face, Furuichi did the only thing left to him and kissed Miki. He had meant to just brush his lips, but Miki had opened his mouth just as Furuichi kissed him, and Furuichi suddenly found a second tongue in his mouth. He'd flicked it with his own, and the two boys lost themselves in each other's lips and tongues and nips and kisses until Furuichi realised he could feel Miki hardening beneath him. He'd sat up quickly and tried to laugh it off. Miki had sat up much slower and touched his fingertips to his lips with a dazed expression while Furuichi chose a new game.

The next day Furuichi was surprised by four things: the morning had been less awkward than he had feared; he found that he quite liked having a friend he could experiment with; and he thought that Miki was in fact a sensational kisser... which led him to the greatest surprise of all; that it had taken only one month, just 28 days, for him to change from "I only like girls" to "I prefer girls."

He thought about this while he watched porn on his laptop that night, looking at both the men and the women, and decided that he was turned on while watching both. Later, he looked through photos he had saved on his computer, considering the people he knew; he was definitely attracted to most of the women he knew, the Red Tails especially and some of the demonic women as well, but the guys... While looking through the pictures of the angry delinquents and the burly brawlers that somehow filled his social circle, he felt a little disappointed at how few good looking guys there were. Himekawa was fairly good looking with his hair down, though Furuichi made a point of not speaking to him ever since the Takamiya incident, but Kanzaki, Toujo and all of their associated cronies all looked either too angry or oversized for Furuichi's liking. Which only left Oga...

Furuichi had slapped his face a few times, refusing to go down that particular road. He had seen Oga in various states of undress frequently throughout their friendship, so knew Oga had an impressive body, but he wasn't huge in the way that Toujo was; and despite the angry expression, he knew his best friend well enough to know that he wasn't always feeling angry. Yes, Furuichi reflected, Oga was definitely attractive; and absolutely off-limits. He sighed, admiring for a moment a picture of a topless Oga at the beach, before slapping his face firmly again, and closing the laptop. _No, no, very bad Takayuki, hands off your best friend, no no no_, he tried telling himself.

Over the next month Furuichi had continuously put aside any such thoughts about his best friend and the way that his muscles moved when he punched over confident challengers... and instead alternated between studying and becoming very familiar with Miki's bedspread.

The first Tuesday after they had kissed on the couch, Miki's mother had been home on one of her rare days off, so they had gone to Miki's room to study. Unfortunately, Furuichi had struggled to concentrate while Miki helped him with his Shakespeare, as one of the dirtier sonnets kept giving Furuichi ideas; a very happy Miki found himself once again underneath Furuichi, who nipped and suckled at Miki's neck while his hands explored under Miki's shirt. When the shirt began impeding his roaming, Furuichi pulled back to unbutton it; when his hands hesitated at the buttons, Miki had impatiently torn it open himself, and Furuichi had taken that as both permission and encouragement. Kneeling above Miki, almost sitting on his lap, he had looked down at his friend's chest and torso. It was depressingly delicious; Miki's boxing had given him sculpted arms and chest, but Furuichi thought Oga probably had him beaten in the abs and hips... but certainly much better than his own regular body, which Furuichi was suddenly very self conscious about, and very aware of Miki's hands slipping up his own waist.

Nervously, Furuichi had run his hand over Miki's stomach, heading up to his chest, where he paused, his hand hovering inches from Miki's nipple. He ran his thumb over it once, and watched in fascination as Miki squirmed beneath him from that tiniest of touches. In the interests of science, he rubbed it again, smirking as Miki had gasped and shivered, digging his own fingers into Furuichi's hips.

As he thumbed the nipple for the third time, he felt a distinct hardness start to rub against his thigh, and for the first time, he pressed back, biting back a moan as his own erection rubbed against Miki's. They paused for a moment to catch their breaths, and luckily so, as they heard Miki's mother coming up the stairs.

A quick fluffy of shirts buttoned up and very large books put over their laps followed, and they greeted Miki's mother with slightly guilty looks that she correctly suspected meant they had not been studying properly, though she wasn't sure what they had been doing instead.

The next two weeks they focused on upcoming tests and essays, so studied in the much safer kitchen; Furuichi had even made a point of bringing his favourite sour cream and chives flavoured chips to minimise temptation. They had both received top marks on their essays, and on the following Tuesday celebrated by not opening their books at all.

That was three days ago. Four technically, now that midnight had passed.

56 days ago he had only liked girls. 28 days ago, he decided that he just preferred girls. Four days ago he had spent an orgasmic afternoon naked with another guy. Less than twelve hours ago he'd been mauled by Natsume.

Furuichi decided he loved being in his 'experimental phase'.

* * *

"So, do you wanna-"

"Yes."

Without wasting any further time on talking, they quickly shed their blankets and clothes. They fumbled a bit trying to find their way in the dark, but hands quickly found skin, and lips found lips, Furuichi's back found the floor and Miki's hands found everything.

In the darkness, Furuichi allowed himself to imagine that it was Oga above him, moaning into his ear and gripping his hips, just for a moment believing his friend might want him back. Lost in the pleasure of Miki's hands, it never occurred to him that on the other side of town, Oga had fallen asleep looking at Furuichi's picture and wishing for the same thing.

* * *

**Author's footnote**: extended flash backs are hard ,

oh, btw, stalker's identity revealed in the next chapter, if that's something anyone might be interested in.

Toodles, SBB


	8. Sorry, Sorry, Not Sorry

**Author's note**: Yes I know its been a while, but I had a few busy weeks, and then Pokemon X happened.

To make up for it, here's 3000 words of fight scenes and identity revealed. (ps, its 330AM here and I've uploaded while my housemate/beta is asleep so any big spelling errors let me know)

As always, I hope you enjoy. -SBB

* * *

11:30 AM found Furuichi sitting at Miki's dining table, drinking a very strong coffee and reading unopened text messages from that morning and last night.

[SENDER: Oga Tatsumi]

[What time are you finishing tomorrow?]

[SENDER: Oga Tatsumi]

[Oi, Idiot, answer]

[SENDER: Oga Tatsumi]

[Well I'm going game shopping tomorrow. Message me if you want to come with]

[SENDER: Oga Tatsumi]

[What time are you finishing today? We're going game shopping remember]

[MISSED CALL: Oga Tatsumi]

[SENDER: Oga Tatsumi]

[Are you home yet?]

[MISSED CALL: Darling little sister]

[SENDER: Darling little sister]

[DO NOT GIVE MY PHONE NUMBER TO YOUR STUPID FRIENDS. And answer your phone!]

[SENDER: Oga Tatsumi]

[When did Honoka become such a bitch? Screw you, I'm going game shopping]

Furuichi re-read the messages, partly amused, partly resigned to his fate as best friend to an idiot. No matter how often he told Oga that his and Miki's study marathons lasted all weekend, Oga continued to believe that they finished Saturday morning. Chose to believe was probably more accurate, though to Furuichi it just seemed like stupidity.

[TO: Oga Tatsumi]

[What part of SUNDAY keeps confusing you, dumbass? ... if you buy something good I'll try to get over TOMORROW arvo.] [SEND]

As he closed his phone, he heard Miki coming down the stairs from his room. Miki ignored Furuichi's "good morning" completely in pursuit of coffee, and a second cup later they were both awake enough to begin studying.

After spending an hour working on maths tasks, Miki demanded lunch. Partly because he was hungry, but mostly because quadratics were kicking his arse and he had been staring at the same question for 10 minutes. While Miki went in search of food, Furuichi began clearing their books from the table.

Furuichi had been actively not discussing The Website with Miki, and had been feeling pretty good as a result. Gaming, junk food, the making out, and even studying had all helped to take his mind off the idea of someone watching him, right up until he went to move Miki's laptop and saw himself as the screensaver.

It was The Towel Picture. Again.

Furuichi initially felt a moment of shocked annoyance. Not only had Natsume, all of the Oga household, and the ENTIRE INTERNET, seen this picture, but now his Sex and Study Buddy had too? Unfortunately, the sweet taste of annoyance only lasted the few seconds it took for the image to change. The second image was very similar to the first, but the photographed Furuichi had moved further into his bedroom, and the lighting had changed, and an explanation seemed just out of Furuichi's reach. On the third image, he realised what he was looking at.

Unedited pictures. Almost identical, but every frame slightly different as Furuichi moved about his room. These weren't copied images from the website – these had to be the photographer's originals.

Set as Miki's screen saver.

It seemed to Furuichi that there was only one person who could have these additional images, and he was currently in that person's house.

"That fucking bastard..." Furuichi growled, watching himself walk into his bedroom, cross the floor to his wardrobe, then cycle back to the start.

As Furuichi listened to the sounds of his friend with occasional benefits making lunch in the kitchen, something inside him snapped. When he hadn't known who the person could be, Furuichi had felt more afraid than he would have ever admitted to Oga. He hadn't thought anything would be worse than that fear. But realising that he had been afraid of a friend, especially one he had trusted so much as Miki, made him so angry the fear was pushed down completely. Before he could stop and think, Furuichi grabbed the laptop, walked through to the kitchen and threw the computer right at Miki.

"WHAT THE FU- my computer!" Miki yelled, trying to both dodge and catch the flying computer at the same time, dropping the plates of food he had been holding. He managed to cushion the laptop with his foot before it hit the ground. He was crouching down to check it wasn't damaged when Furuichi's foot almost collided with his jaw, only years of training enabling Miki to dodge back in time.

"What's wrong? Why are you doing this?" Miki asked Furuichi, looking up him in hurt and confusion, wondering how someone who had been so intimate with him that night could look at him with such contempt now.

For Furuichi, the sight of Miki crouched pitifully amongst the mess of food and crockery just made him madder. The look of betrayal in Miki's eyes offended him. _He_ had been the one stalked and photographed, _he_ had been the one unknowingly put on display and he would be _damned_ if he would let the perpetrator play the victim. A part of him wanted to go get the demonic tissues he had in his bag, but mostly he wanted to hurt Miki himself. It was difficult to move within the small kitchen, but moving forward quickly, he managed to kick Miki in the wrist.

When Miki flinched back, Furuichi spoke, " _'What's wrong_?'" he repeated trying to stamp on Miki's fingers, "I wonder what could possibly be wrong!?"

Miki quickly moved back out of reach, and managed to regain his footing. Putting some distance between them, he tried to move towards the door, but Furuichi cut him off.

The two boys grappled in the doorway, Miki trying to get Furuichi into a hold of some kind without hurting his friend, but struggling as Furuichi seemed determined to bite, kick or punch his way towards hurting Miki any way he could. Miki finally managed to pin Furuichi to the ground on his back, holding his down by his arms. Furuichi continued to thrash for a moment before falling back. Panting, both boys glared at each other for a moment catching their breath.

Miki spoke first, although a gasping "why?" was all he could manage.

At the question, Furuichi's eyes had flared up again, and Miki braced for another struggle, but Furuichi only spoke.

"Because I saw your fucking screen saver, you fucking perve. You're the one who's been taking pictures of me aren't you!? DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT," Furuichi yelled up when he saw Miki try to speak.

"Not all of the pictures were on that website! You had to be the one who took them! What the fuck?" Furuichi's throat caught for a second, as he fought against tears of rage and hurt and fear and broken trust. Concerned Miki released his grip, Furuichi pushing him away as he sat up.

Miki didn't say anything for a long moment, he just stared at the floor, mind racing in horror. He had completely forgotten that he had set those pictures as his screen saver. Terrified of the consequences this mistake might have, he spoke.

"I didn't take -"

"BULL SHIT!" Furuichi interrupted, "those were originals, you didn't copy them off someone else's website!"

Miki flinched, then said all in a rush "I didn't take them, but I know who did, please, I'm sorry, just please don't hate me." His last words were nearly a whisper as he finally looked up, quickly looking away from the angry expression he saw on the face he admired so much.

"Tell me who did."

* * *

A few short hours later, Furuichi appeared to stand alone in small alley way behind a green grocer, watching the back door to the building. He had spoken to a store hand who had been on a break moments earlier, and who had now gone inside to collect the person he was waiting for. In the few minutes he waited, he would occasionally wave away small bugs that were flying about his head. Two rolled up tissues were in his nose, which looked strange enough, but to anyone who had the ability to see demonic auras, there also appeared to be a large, trench coated young man sitting just behind Furuichi's back, drumming his fingers on Furuichi's head.

"Stop that," Furuichi said, still focused on the door.

"Stop thinking so loudly then tactician," Hecadoth countered, "your thoughts are making me edgy."

"Just wait, alright. He'll be out in a -" he cut off as the door swung open, and the person he was waiting for stepped out looking for them. When he spotted Furuichi, he smiled and waved, walking towards them.

Furuichi clenched his fists, and quickly whispered to Hecadoth, "can I do it myself?"

Hecadoth frowned, looking at the large man approaching them, "depends how much you want to do."

"I want to hurt him."

Hecadoth grinned in anticipation at the sudden venom in his contractor's thoughts. "I think you can manage that," he said opening up his power to Furuichi, who leapt forward swinging his fists.

There are many things that have surprised Toujou Hidetora in his life, but Furuichi attacking him in an alley behind his current work place had to rank in the top 10 at least. Years of alley fights allowed him to block the incoming blow, but he was still forced backwards by the power of the punch.

He looked up from behind his defensively raised arms, and at the sight of Furuichi standing ready to come at him again, confusion gave way to delight.

"I thought I'd never get a chance for our rematch!" he said as he took off his work apron, "do you have another fever? Will you be ok to fight?" he asked, gesturing to the tissues in concern.

"Is he really this stupid?" Hecadoth asked peering over Furuichi's head as Furuichi launched himself at Toujou again, this time managing a low kick to his knee.

"Yes," Furuichi replied, grunting with the recoil, "can't he see you? He has a king's crest."

"It doesn't look like he's noticed me," Hecadoth replied, frowning at Toujou's smiling face, "this time, try punching him under the ribs, that will definitely hurt."

Furuichi nodded as he dodged under an incoming punch from Toujou, and aimed where Hecadoth had suggested. Based on the grunt Toujou made, Hecadoth had been right. "Any other recommendations?" he asked the demon.

"Would you consider rupturing one of his kidneys? No, I didn't think so. Hmm, one moment." Furuichi stopped to gather his breath while Hecadoth rifled through Furuichi's thoughts, trying to find the level of pain he wanted to inflict on his stalker. To the demon's thinking, there would never be enough pain to inflict on someone who did that to him, but he had noticed that some humans had a soft spot for other humans, and his little contractor was one of them. Finally he recommended "throwing him against a brick wall."

Furuichi nodded while blocking a flurry of punches from Toujou, then quickly ducked down, grabbed his ankle, and with a herculean heave, threw Toujou against the wall of the grocers, where he lay groaning.

Furuichi leant against the opposing wall trying to catch his breath while Hecadoth looked over Toujou critically. "I could have done it a lot more effectively, but I suppose pain is pain. Are you satisfied?" he asked Furuichi. Barely waiting for the contractor's nod he continued, "then I take my leave. I look forward to doing this again."

And then he was gone, and the only sounds Furuichi heard were Toujou's moans, the hallucino-bugs buzzing and his own pulse pounding in his ears. Dropping the used tissues on the ground, he crossed the alley, and gave Toujou a shallow kick to the ribs. The grunt and twitch response he received made him happy.

"I've seen your website," he said looking down on the fallen senior.

Groaning, Toujou slowly sat up and squinted up Furuichi.

"Which one?" he asked.

Furuichi gave him another kick, this time to the hip, "WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK, FUCKWIT! The one with the pictures of me! Why have you been stalking me?" he yelled, punctuating each of his sentences with further kicks to the leg.

"Oi, OI, stop that!" Toujou growled, trying to grab the offending foot. Furuichi quickly moved out of reach, not wanting to risk a fight without Hecadoth. Toujou frowned at him across the alley, "who's stalking you? Isn't this our rematch?" he asked.

For a second Furuichi thought he had heard wrong. Then he considered that Miki might have lied to him that Toujou was the photographer, and in the moment of doubt, he suddenly felt terrible regret for having attacked Toujou, who had always been nicer to him than the other delinquents. He closed his eyes, and taking a deep breath, tried to calm down. Then he took a few more deep breaths as the first hadn't worked at all.

A few moments later, he felt calm enough to speak. He opened his eyes to see Toujou frowning across the alley at him in concern.

"Have you been taking pictures of me and putting them up on a website?" he asked finally.

Toujou blinked. "Is that what this was about?"

Furuichi fought down a sudden flare of rage. "Yes or no?"

Toujou nodded, "well yes, but I'm not stalking you – I take photos of everybody."

Furuichi spent the next half an hour sitting on the alley floor looking at photography websites on Toujou's phone. After half an hour, they relocated to Toujou's home as his employer fired him for skipping work to fight and look at photos.

Toujou had four photography websites in total. The one of Furuichi and Beel, a flower and nature collection and one filled with babies and puppies playing (Beel featured heavily in that one as well, which Toujou deemed his favourite collection). But it was the fourth that most captured Furuichi's interest, as it was composed entirely of pictures of fights. Most of them involved Toujou's friends, but many of the other Ishyama students featured. Furuichi had been so entranced by a picture of Oga smiling within a whirlwind of blood drops, that Toujou had had to call his name repeatedly to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"I said why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer."

Furuichi did not dignify the terrible joke with any kind of answer. Toujou continued unperturbed.

"I said, why do you want me to stop? You admit you like these," he said gesturing to the screen, "and I told you I wasn't following you, I just happen to work everywhere, and take pictures when I see something I like."

Rubbing at the newly developed ache between his eyes, Furuichi repeated his arguments. "I do like the pictures, but it is incredibly creepy to take pictures of people without them knowing. And very illegal! One day someone will spot you photographing a kid at the park and you'll be arrested!"

Toujou made a face that on anyone else would have been called sulky.

"But I just like cute things! It's not creepy."

Furuichi paused before asking nervously, "why did you take so many of me? All these other ones, there's lots of different people, but on that site, it's just me and Beel. Why?"

Rather than explaining right away, Toujou opened up that particular site, and clicked on a picture of Furuichi. He was looking up at the sky as sunlight reflected off falling snow. Furuichi couldn't remember ever making such a face at snow.

"That face there," Toujou said pointing at it, "is perfect. It's all beautiful and sad – it's a very romantic face," he finished with a nod, as if that explained everything.

Furuichi's current face was not beautiful and sad and romantic. It was horrified and very, very confused, mostly by Toujou Hidetora's use of the word romantic. He had also used words like 'photogenic', 'ambient light' and 'retouching' throughout the afternoon while explaining his unexpected hobby.

Toujou had once had a part time job at a photographer's studio. The job hadn't lasted, but his interest in photography had, and supporting his hobby was part of the reason why Toujou worked so many jobs. Looking around Toujou's bedroom, Furuichi noticed that Toujou's cameras seemed to be the most expensive things he owned. They were certainly more valuable than the computer he used to edit them. The walls of the room were covered in photographs, most of which Furuichi suspected Toujou had taken as he taught himself photography. With a growing sense of dread, Furuichi knew he couldn't take this away from Toujou, so already regretting it, made a proposal.

"If you promise to stop taking pictures of little kids, you can keep your nature and fighting pictures – and the puppies too I guess."

Toujou eventually nodded, though his eyes lingered sadly on the frolicking toddlers. The easy part over, Furuichi took a deep breath, and steeling himself made the second half of his proposal.

"I'll let you keep taking pictures of me – on three conditions," he hurriedly added seeing Toujou reach for his camera.

"What conditions?"

Furuichi counted the first two off on his fingers. "No more pictures of baby Beel, and I approve any pictures before they go online." Toujou nodded reluctantly to both.

"And the third?" he asked, poised to grab his camera then and there.

Furuichi drew up the dreaded Towel Picture, and pointing to it named the final condition.

"Why did you give the originals of this picture to Miki? Why did you even take this picture anyway, it's nothing like the others?"

Toujou fidgeted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Furuichi or the screen.

"Well, my friend Nanami owed him a favour, and I owe her dozens, so... this was kind of..."

"You pimped out my picture."

"Yeah...sorry about that... So, ready to take some photos?"

Furuichi was already regretting his earlier pity. Screw Toujou and his hobby. He should have just called the cops.

* * *

**Author's footnote**: if all goes to plan, the OgaFuru should start stepping up in the next few chapters... however I make no promises if Tamura sensei doesnt give furubaby a fucking apology in the next few weeks - I will make oga cry if i have to.

just out of curiosity, did anyone guess it was toujou? who did you suspect?


End file.
